Hope
by xoxkateangelbaby
Summary: When Jimmy thought his dreams were over, he got new ones. but can his old dreams still be reality?
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy waited for the ramp of his bus to lower. That same old boring, lonely bus. He missed talking to his friends on the bus and walking home on a nice day. Funny (and disturbing) how things worked. Spinner and Jay were the ones who set up the paint. But yet he was the one Rick shot. A look of disgust crossed his face as he clenched his fist  
Marco: JIMMY!  
Jimmy looked up to see Marco standing outside  
Marco: ok are you back on this planet?  
Jimmy: uh yeah. Sorry man  
Marco: let's go. We'll be late

Marco and jimmy were going down the hall  
Marco: I don't know what to do about my dad. How do I get him to stop ignoring me?  
Jimmy: sorry what?  
Marco :( sighs) never mind (walks down the hall)  
jimmy: Marco!  
Just then a guy passes by  
the guy: watch it cripple (as he walks away)  
jimmy punched a nearby locker as he grunted

jimmy wheeled to the gymnasium. He tarried a bit. If the "old jimmy" was gone, then why was he still assistant coach? He watched derrick move across the court dribbling the basketball. He wished he could still run and jump. Derrick's movement seemed to be in slow motion. He saw his foot take one step after another. he just wanted to break out and scream. He wanted to wake-up. He wanted this all to be over. Derrick's feet stopped moving. the ball no longer bounced. Jimmy looked up at his face  
derrick: you coming?  
Jimmy: yeah. I'll be right there.

Jimmy sat at his computer the next day in M.I. lab. he had his sketchbook open and was drawing a new picture. Ellie walked up to him  
ellie: hey  
jimmy: oh hey.  
Ellie: whatcha drawing?  
Jimmy: nothing too amazing  
he handed her his sketchbook. Ellie flipped though some recent pictures. there was a basketball hoop, feet in sneakers running, a basketball, and the one he was working on then, himself making a shot  
ellie :wow. What's with the basketball theme? Thought u said you're done with that jimmy.  
Jimmy: no big thing. Just something to fill up the pages.  
Hazel walked over  
hazel: hey.  
Jimmy: hi  
hazel: hey ellie is it ok if I talk to jimmy for a sec?  
Ellie: sure  
she walked away and hazel sat down next to jimmy  
hazel: so i was thinking. Maybe if you're not doing anything tonight...my parents are out of town. There's a couch, some popcorn, and a movie with your name on it at my house  
jimmy: I don't know if I can  
hazel: come on. Please  
jimmy: ill think about it  
Mr. Simpson walks into the classroom  
Mr. Simpson: ok class time to get started. Hazel, can u please take yourr seat?  
Hazel got up and sat down at her computer across the room.  
Jimmy looked at hr and back at his sketchbook. Then at ellie

jimmy sat outside during lunch. He was having many flashbacks

flashback   
he and hazel walked along the roof. He found a necklace and put it gently around her neck. He kissed her.  
end 

flashback   
he and hazel arrived at the dance late. he was bummed the night didn't go as planned. But it was ok. Because hazel didn't care.  
end 

flashback   
him and hazel were in the back of spin's new car at a drive in movie. He remembered that night. They were untouchable. They had tuned the rest of the world out.  
end


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to let you know I started writing this before the season finale and that's why Jimmy and Hazel are still together. And that's why you'll see Spinner is still talking to Jay

It was after school now. Mostly everybody was gone. Jimmy had stayed behind though. He held a basketball in his hands. He looked up at the hoop in the gym. He threw the ball at the backboard. It bounced out and fell to he ground. Jimmy wheeled over and tried to pick up the ball. He couldn't reach it. Jimmy hadn't noticed that Spinner was standing in the doorway. Spinner walked over and lifted the ball. He handed it to Jimmy.

Spinner: here man.

Jimmy looked at it

Jimmy: thanks (said coldly)

Spinner: look. Jimmy. Everything that happened. It shouldn't have. I am so sorry.

Jimmy: you say that, but I don't know if you mean it.

Spinner: I do man. I really am sorry.

Jimmy: if you were sorry, than you wouldn't still be hanging out with Jay. The guy you say is the one responsible.

He threw the basketball at Spinner and wheeled out of the gym.

-The next day at Degrassi-

Darcy saw Spinner sitting in English. He didn't exactly look happy. She walked over

Darcy: hey Spin. What's the matter?

Spinner: other than my totally sucky life? Nothing.

Darcy: is this about Jimmy?

Spinner: when isn't it about Jimmy?

Darcy sighed. She just wished there was something she could do.

Ellie walked into Media Immersion. She looked over at Jimmy who was drawing again

Ellie: What random drawing are you up to today?

Jimmy: random? My art is never random. At least this isn't.

Ellie looked over his shoulder

Ellie: It's that day on the roof. When we had Saturday detention.

Jimmy: It was when I gave Hazel that necklace that I found. I was thinking of giving it to Hazel

Ellie: she'd love it.

Ellie walked away feeling kind of bummed.

Jimmy got home later that day. He watched some TV and started on his homework. He wheeled into the kitchen and got a soda out of the fridge. As he opened it, it leaked onto the floor. Jimmy sighed and went over to the counter. He reached for the paper towels but his arm wouldn't go far enough. He pushed a little closer causing him to fall out of his wheelchair. He groaned and looked down at his legs. He looked down his right leg, to his biggest toe. He saw it move. Just a twitch. But even more than that, he felt it.


End file.
